Caught in the Act
by Rraz45
Summary: Bulla and Goten have been dating for a while. Goten sneaks into Bulla's room one night. What will happen if Vegeta finds out? One-shot. Read, review, and enjoy!


Caught in the Act

Bulla laid on her bed listening to music. Her thoughts lingered to her boyfriend, Goten. She chuckled at the memory of telling her father, Vegeta of her dating Goten.

_~Flashback~_

_"Daddy can I talk to you for a moment?" Bulla asked her father to stop training for this._

_Vegeta grunted, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He had sweat pouring down his body. He reached for a towel by the door of the GR to wipe the sweat off his face._

_"What do you want?" Vegeta asked._

_"Daddy, there's something I really want to talk to you about. Can you come inside for a moment?" Bulla asked nervously, but still revealing her big blue eyes which her father couldn't say no to._

_"Fine," Vegeta growled._

_Bulla lead Vegeta to the kitchen where Bulma, Trunks, and Goten were already seated. Bulla pulled a chair out for her father to sit down. He sat down and Bulla took a seat between Bulma and Goten._

_"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Vegeta asked getting a little agitated._

_"Yea why did you ask me to be here?" Trunks asked the same as his father._

_"Sweety what is it?" Bulma asked softly._

_Bulla looked at Goten, then back at her family._

_"Mom, Dad, Trunks. I wanted to tell you that I'm seeing someone," Bulla explained._

_"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted._

_"WHO!" Trunks asked, getting very proctective, "Do I know this ..." Trunks paused as he looked at Goten._

_"Why are you here Goten?" Trunks asked._

_"Well umm.." Goten mumbled._

_"This is my boyfriend," Bulla explained._

_"WHAT!" Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta yelled in union._

_"You're dating the idiot Kakarott's son of all people. He's an idiot like his father," Vegeta yelled._

_"Vegeta calm down," Bulma tried._

_"Goten is not an idiot!" Bulla yelled at her father._

_"Just wait until I get my hands on you boy," Vegeta threatened._

_Goten gulped and ran away._

_"Get back here!" Vegeta shouted as he chased after him._

_~End Flashback~_

Bulla thought that it went better than she expected. Goten lived after all. Vegeta didn't kill him. Bulla knew why. The only thing her father feared was her mother. Bulma told Vegeta that he would suffer a face worse than HFIL if he killed Goten.

Bulla's thought's were interrupted by a knock on her balcony doors.

Before Bulla looked to see who it was, she looked over what she was wearing. Bulla was wearing black very short shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. _'Nothing to revealing,'_ Bulla thought. She got out of bed and walked over to her balcony doors.

"Goten! What are you doing here?" Bulla asked as she opened the door.

"Hey," Goten whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You shouldn't be here. What if my Dad finds you here. He will kill you for sure," Bulla warned.

"He won't find out. Besides, I missed you. I couldn't get you out of my head so I had to see you," Goten told his girlfriend.

Bulla smiled. "That's so sweet. I love you," She told him.

"I love you too," Goten replied as he gently kissed her on the lips.

Bulla deepened the kiss and Goten pushed her on the bed. Bulla and Goten had been together for eight months, and been intimate together since last month. They lost their virginties together which made it all the more special.

Bulma was working in her lab, tinkering with one of her new experiments. All of a sudden she felt two masculine arms wrap around her waist.

"Mmm hello," Bulma whispered. Vegeta smirked

Vegeta began kissing on her neck.

"No not now. I got to finish this project," Bulma complained.

Vegeta lifted Bulma up and turned her around so she was facing him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Finish it later. I have a more interesting way to pass the time," Vegeta smirked.

"Really," Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I do woman," Vegeta responded.

He resumed kissing her neck. But he stopped abrubtly, leaving his mate confused.

"Vegeta what's the matter?" Bulma asked as she looked at her husband who was lost in his own thoughts.

_'Bulla's ki is fluctuating. What is she doing? There's something else. There's someone with her. Yes. The energy seems familar, but where?' _Vegeta asked himself, and realizing the answer.

"Woman I'll be right be back," Vegeta spoke, trying to hide the anger exploding inside him.

Bulma couldn't say anything to him because he was already gone.

"What's with him?" Bulma asked aloud.

Bulla and Goten were wrapped in her sheets together. Their hands were entwinged and the two laid on their sides gazing into eachother's eyes. Goten got on top of Bulla and softly kissed her on the lips.

The door flew open and the young couple's faces immediatly lost their color and turned paled white. Vegeta tore the hinges off the door and was infirated to say the least.

"Oh no," Bulla muttered as she looked at her father.

Vegeta's ki began to flare, for he was not able to control the rage any longer.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Vegeta stated in a cold, dark voice.

The two looked at each other and then back at the older Saiyan.

"Nothing," they both mumbled quickly.

"How dare you touch my daughter," Vegeta spoke in the same cold voice.

Goten gulped. He pulled his boxers on.

"Daddy calm down," Bulla tried to calm her father.

"Bulla go down stairs immediatly," Vegeta ordered.

Bulla put Goten's shirt on and hurried past her father and down the stairs. Bulla ran into her mother.

"Bulla what is going on?" Bulma asked her frightened daughter.

"Well umm..." Bulla began.

"Spit it out," Bulma yelled.

"Dadcaughtmeandgoteninbedtogether,"Bulla spoke lightning fast.

"HE DID WHAT!" Bulma shouted.

"I said," Bulla began.

"No I heard what you said," Bulma spoke, massaging her temples.

"Go downstairs and sit at the table. I'll deal with you after I deal with your father," Bulma pointed downstairs.

Bulla nodded her head and ran downstairs only to run into her big brother.

"Bulla why is Dad so mad? And why are you wearing Goten's shirt?" Trunks asked.

Bulla lowered her head. Trunks connected the dots and figured out what was going on.

"Bulla please tell me you didn't," Trunks pleaded.

Bulla sighed.

"I'm going to help Dad," Trunks ran up the stairs and headed to the fiasco.

Trunks saw his mother standing in the doorway, yelling at Vegeta.

"Trunks thank god your here. I want you to break this up right now," Bulma ordered.

"Sorry Mom I can't," Trunks answered.

"No. You are going to go in there right now and stop your father from killing Goten," Bulma yelled with imtimdation.

"Trunks nodded his head and went inside the room.

Vegeta had grabbed Goten by his head and was slamming him head first into a wall when Trunks grabbed Vegeta into a lock.

"GET OFF OF ME BRAT!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry Dad, but mom is scarier. She wants you to stop attacking Goten," Trunks explained.

Vegeta broke through the lock and locked eyes with his mate. They stared at each other for a moment. Before Vegeta walked towards her.

"If I ever find out that you touch my daughter again, the woman won't be able to save you," Vegeta warned as looked back. He grunted and then left the room to face his daughter.

"Wow Goten you got lucky," Trunks whispered to his best friend.

"Sorry Trunks," Goten whispered.

"It's okay," Trunks whispered back.

Goten flew home and Trunks went off to meet his family downstairs.

Trunks stood in the doorway as Bulla, and their parent sat at the kitchen table.

"Bulla what in the world were you thinking making a descion like that," Bulma lectured.

"What. You and Dad had sex before you were married," Bulla shot back.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Vegeta yelled.

"Oh my god. It's not a big deal. I love Goten and he loves me. That's all that matters," Bulla exclaimed.

"If you think your mature enough to make that descion, then your mature enough to suffer the consequences," Bulma told her daughter.

"Woman don't take her side on this," Vegeta yelled.

"What all I'm saying Vegeta is that if she thinks she is ready to have sex, then she can handle the consequences. I mean Vegeta we got into that kind of relationship and look what happened. We ended up having Trunks," Bulma explained and winked at her husband.

"Woah I don't want to have a baby just yet," Bulla stated.

"You never know you, it could just happen," Bulma explained, "Besides, after your father and I had sex, we mated in a Saiyan marraige," Bulma added.

"Your mother's right," Vegeta responded after catching on to his wife's plan.

"Alright I get it. I won't do it again until I'm old and decrepuit," Bulla spoke defeated.

"That's better," Vegeta spoke.

"But what if Goten is the one just like Dad was for mom?" Bulla asked.

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU THINK OF SOMETING LIKE THAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't picture my life without Goten," Bulla explained.

"Absolutley not," Vegeta ordered.

"Why not?" Bulla demanded an answer.

"Bulma talk some sense into her," Vegeta gave up.

"I don't know Vegeta," Bulma spoke.

Vegeta sighed.

Two years later

"I can't believe I'm doing this Daddy," Bulla spoke as she wrapped her arm around her father's.

"Why did I let you do this again?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you want me to be happy," Bulla responded.

Bulla was wearing the wedding dress of her dreams. It was white, halter dress with gloves that came up to her elbows. Her father was wearing a black tux, that Bulma forced him to wear. The music started to play.

"That's our que," Bulla told her father.

Vegeta walked her down the aisle. At the end of the aisle, was Pan (her maid of honor), her boyfriend Trunks as the best man, and Goten as the Groom. It was Bulla and Goten's wedding day.

"I love you Dad," Bulla whispered to her father.

"I...I... love you to princess," Vegeta replied as he stopped at the end of the asile.

Bulla kissed him on the cheek and took her place beside Goten, as Vegeta sat next to a crying Bulma.

"Oh Veggie, our baby is all grown up," Bulma held Vegeta's hand between the two. Vegeta smirked.

"Now we have the house to ourselves again," Vegeta whispered to his wife.

Bulma smirked and winked at her husband and then looked back at the ceremony.

"Do you Bulla Veda Briefs, take this man to be your husband now and forever?" the Priest asked.

"I do," Bulla answered as she never broke the gaze with Goten.

"And you Goten Ox Son takes this woman to be wife now and forever?" the priest asked the groom.

"I do," Goten answered.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced.

And the two newlyweds' lips locked for the first time as husband and wife.

THE END!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well what do you think? Please review!


End file.
